


Rest Easy, Sweet Prince

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link sees Sidon sleeping in a compromising position.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy day in the Zora’s Domain, and Link had just finished his travels. He had wanted to visit his friend the Zoran Prince Sidon and surprise him with his return. He walked up the stairs to Sidon’s room in the castle and knocked on the door gently.

 

There was no answer. He knocked again even harder. Still no answer. But the door did slightly creak open. Link decided to peer inside. There was Sidon, laying in his bed on his side, filling the room with snores. Link gave a relieved sigh. He walked inside up to the prince and poked his shoulder. Sidon stayed in his slumber. Link shook Sidon’s shoulder, and then he started to stir. The prince rolled onto his back, still remaining asleep. It was then that Link saw something peculiar. There was a shape rising from up under the sheets of the bed, right on Sidon’s lap. ‘A monster, perhaps?’ Link thought. Link grabbed the hilt of his sword in preparation for a fight. He stared daggers at the object in question and reached out with his other hand to grab the sheets. With a mighty pull, the sheets came flying off with a woosh.

 

Link’s eyes widened at the sight. It was no monster under those sheets. But it was instead, Sidon’s erect manhood. Two raging, leaking cocks poking out from between Sidon’s legs, each of them as long as his forearm, and as thick as his palm. Link looked at the floor, embarrassed and put away his weapon. He looked back up at Sidon and blushed. ‘I should leave…” Link thought. But a burning curiosity appeared within him. Link gulped, staring at Sidon’s cocks. Link found himself crawling onto the bed, softly as not to wake Sidon. He reached out to touch one of them. 

 

It was hard to the touch, like a rock, and started to leak even more as Link ran his hand up and down its length. Link swallowed once more and started to wrap his hand around it, but his fingers wouldn’t even go around. Link couldn’t help but feel a little...impressed.

 

Link started to wonder what it would...taste like. After looking at Sidon to make sure he was still asleep, which surprisingly, he was, he leaned forward towards Sidon’s cock. Link wrapped his small lips around the head, and slowly swirled his tongue along the tip. Sidon started to moan and Link stopped for a moment. When Sidon started to snore again, he continued.

 

Sidon had a very strong taste, which started to make Link a little hazy. He started to suck more of Sidon into his mouth, and eventually his throat, and still couldn’t reach the bottom. He started to work his tongue even faster. Link couldn’t help but get a little turned on himself. He released Sidon’s manhood with a pop and licked Sidon’s salty precum off his lips. 

 

“Link…” 

 

Link’s heart jumped at the sound of his name. ‘Was Sidon awake?’ he thought.

But no...he was still asleep. ‘Was he...dreaming about me?’ Link thought. 

 

Link smiled and made a decision. Standing up, he dropped his pants and threw them off the bed, exposing his own hardness. He threw a leg around Sidon straddling him, and positioned one of Sidon’s cocks at his entrance. Link had practice from touching himself before, plus Sidon’s juices provided proper lubrication, so he figured he would be okay. He slid down Sidon’s length with surprising ease. Link moaned at the feeling of finally being filled by Sidon. Link bit his lip to keep quiet, and slid down further until he reached the base of Sidon’s cock. Sidon was so big, Link felt as if his stomach was being filled too. The notion made Link even more excited.

 

“Link...so tight…” Sidon mumbled in his slumber.

 

Link’s heart raced with excitement. Perhaps somewhere deep down, he had always wanted to do this with Sidon. He lifted up and slowly worked back down. Sidon’s thick cock rubbed against his sensitive spot just right. Link had to bite even harder to keep quiet. He decided to reach back, and give some attention to Sidon’s neglected second cock with his hand. Link bounced even harder on Sidon’s cock, rubbing the tip of the second with his hand. WIth his other hand he started to stroke himself. Even though Link had just started, he already felt like cumming.

 

Sidon’s face started to grimace, and his breath started to catch. 

 

“Link….Link!” 

 

Despite his moans, he showed no signs of waking, so Link rode even harder. Link decided he wanted to come alongside his new lover, and held his own orgasm back.

 

‘Come on Sidon… come for me.’ Link thought to himself. Even though Sidon couldn’t hear, he obliged. 

 

“Link...I’m almost…”

 

With a loud groan, Sidon started to fill the young Hylian with his seed. There was so much that Link's stomach started to distend. Link started to cum as he yelled, biting down onto his lip hard enough to draw blood. The cum from Sidon’s other cock started to splatter along his back. Link fell onto Sidon’s chest to catch his breath.

 

Amazingly, Sidon still didn’t wake. ‘Wow...some heavy sleeper.’ Link thought.

 

Link put a small kiss on Sidon’s chest, and rose back up after catching his breath. He started to rub his cum-filled stomach, feeling a little proud of himself. After sliding back up Sidon’s length, and gathering his pants, he left the room, giving one last heart-felt look at the sleeping Zoran prince.

* * *

 

  
It was a few days since Sidon’s strange dream about Link, coinciding with his return to the Zora’s Domain. After playing around for a while, Link decided to take a nap. Sidon gave him a room in the castle just for him. Sidon went to fetch Link to see if he wanted something to eat, but found he was still asleep, his small snores filling the room. He noticed the position Link slept in. Face down, with his bottom in the air. Sidon swallowed as walked toward the bed.


	2. Rest Easy, Little Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon sees Link sleeping in a compromising position.

It was a few days since Sidon’s strange dream about Link, coinciding with his return to the Zora’s Domain. After playing around for a while, Link decided to take a nap. Sidon gave him a room in the castle just for him. Sidon went to fetch Link to see if he wanted something to eat, but found he was still asleep, his small snores filling the room. He noticed the position Link slept in. Face down, with his bottom in the air. Sidon swallowed as walked toward the bed.

 

“Um...Link?” Sidon gently asked.

 

Link remained asleep.

 

Sidon nervously put his hand on the small of Link’s back and shook.

 

There was still no answer from the young Hylian.

 

“I should probably let you get some rest then.” Sidon said.

 

But a burning curiosity appeared within him.

 

Sidon shook his head.

 

“No...no I shouldn’t.”

 

“Sidon…” Link said in his slumber. By the sound of his voice it was almost like a moan.

 

“Link?”

 

“Sidon...right there…”

 

Sidon raised an eyebrow and looked back at the young Hylian. On second look, he could see that Link was hard. Sidon gulped and started to pull down Link’s shorts. Just as Sidon assumed, Link’s cock was swollen and dripping from what Sidon assumed was a naughty dream. But why was he saying his name? Was Link dreaming about him? Sidon blushed at the thought. Link, feeling the cool air on his privates, started to wiggle his bottom and smile. If he wasn’t asleep, he wasn’t being very convincing. 

 

Sidon made a decision. With a gentle touch of his fingers, he ran his rough fingertips up the length of Link’s cock, making it jump and leak even more. He reached up even further to massage his soft, little sack. Link started to moan even more. 

 

Sidon gulped once more. 

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this…”

 

But he just wouldn’t listen to himself. His hand managed to grab a handful of Link’s ass. 

 

“Wow...so soft…” Sidon admired.

 

After jiggling and lightly smacking Link’s plush bottom, he spread the boy’s cheeks open, revealing his small, pink hole. He started to wonder what it would...taste like as well. 

 

Sidon sighed. He crawled onto the bed fully, positioning himself behind the young Hylian. After licking his lips, he gave a few apprehensive kisses to Link’s cheeks before finally diving into his meal. 

 

He pressed his tongue to the boy’s hole, pushing the pink appendage inside, slathering his insides with his juices. Link gave a deep moan at the feeling. Link had a very sweet taste to him, just like Sidon had always imagined. Sidon massaged the boy’s cheeks as his long, wide tongue pushed further and further inside. 

 

“Sidon…” Link sighed.

 

Sidon started to lose himself to the thrill. His own cocks started to grow hard. He started to nibble at Link’s rim with his sharp teeth leaving hickey marks. Sidon retracted his tongue back in, only to dot his lover’s cock with kisses. After gulping down Link’s taste, he said, 

 

“I’m sorry Link, I really am...But I have to do this.”

 

Sidon rose from the bed, getting on his knees, positioning himself behind Link. He maneuvered one of his cocks to poke at Link’s hole. He figured his earlier work on Link’s hole would leave him sufficiently lubed up. He was right, as he found himself easily sliding into Link. The warmth enveloped his cock like a vice.

 

“Link...so hot…”

 

When he reached all the way to the base, he was impressed at how well Link could take him. It was like he had practice before. The thought aroused Sidon even more. He pulled out until only the tip was inside, only to plunge back in. Meanwhile, Link was moaning and clutching at the sheets.

“Yes...Sidon…”

 

“That feel good, baby? Yeah I know it does...I’m about to make you feel even better.” Sidon said to Link, who showed no sign of answering. 

 

After a few more strokes of his cock in Link’s wonderful hole, he wondered to himself. Sidon put the tip of his neglected second cock at Link’s hole and pushed in. Amazingly, they managed to both go in, with only a few deep moans from Link as a response.

 

“Wow Link...you’re incredible!”

 

The feeling of both of his cocks stuffed into Link’s tight wetness was even more thrilling than before.

 

“Sidon...so big…”

 

Sidon blushed and giggled at the compliment. Slowly, he stroked himself with the boy’s ass, having to bite his lip to keep his moans down. But then, Sidon decided he wanted to go even faster. He found himself pounding the young Hylian with reckless abandon, filling the room with clapping noises of skin on scales. Sidon grabbed at Link’s soft, round bottom with one hand, and reached under the boy’s shirt to play with his nipple with the other.

 

“Sidon...almost there…” Link moaned.

 

“Me too, sweetie. I’m about to cum too. Go on do it for me, Link. My sweet boy.” Sidon praised.

  
  


Sidon pounded both of his cocks into the boy harder and faster until finally, he relieved himself inside the boy, filling every nook and cranny of him with his warm cum. The feeling of being filled made Link cum as well, howling as he released onto the sheets.

 

Sidon and Link both breathed heavily. Sidon dotted the back of Link’s neck with kisses.

 

“Wow Link….that was awesome!” Sidon said. 

 

Link didn’t answer. 

 

“Damn. You sure can sleep through anything.” Sidon laughed.

 

Sidon pulled his spent cocks out of the young Hylian, put his pants back on him, and left the room to let Link rest. But not before giving one last heart-felt look at him.

* * *

 

Link woke up a few hours later, with his stomach full, and his legs wobbling. He wondered what could possibly be the cause, until he remembered his encounter with a sleeping Zoran prince a few days earlier. Link smiled and blushed to himself at the thought. 

 

“Ah! Link! You’re finally awake! I thought you’d never get up! Any good dreams, buddy?” Sidon said, entering the room. 

 

Link smiled and walked up to Sidon, and motioned for him to bend down to meet him at even height. Sidon obliged his friend, eager to hear what he had to say. Sidon was surprised when Link gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As Sidon stood, dumbfounded, Link went to the bathroom to freshen up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dark deed is done

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed at myself


End file.
